Parseri
Parseri is a saiyan warrior and is the second general of the new saiyan empire, the first being Tupin and both serve Emperor Bruzzell. In the past before being sucked through a blackhole into the future, Parseri was a member of Bruzzell's elite purging team in the old saiyan empire under King Vegeta. Story After Arlik had killed his father Aikon and took the title of duke from him, Arlik sends half of his team including Parseri to ambush Jincade as he is about to leave on a mission on behalf of the king. They attack but Jincade escapes in his pod, killing Kobbe one of the elites in the process. Arlik and the squad gave chase after Jincade and were sucked a thousand years into the future (thirty years before the Arlik Saga) through a blackhole and dumped in the western galaxy.The crew would later realize what had happened to them and would set out to build a new saiyan empire at Arlik's side. Years later Parseri, Tupin and their last team mate Corne would be ordered by Arlik to part take in an experiment by Dr Yoyun to forcefully draw out their super saiyan powers after Arlik had ascended to super saiyan. Experiment was excruciating but Parseri had pulled through along with Tupin, Corne however was not so lucky, just imagine burnt popcorn and that's all the description you need. Although the experiment was a success it had the negative effect on Parseri's ability to have children making her infertile thus ending any hope for Arlik reviving the saiyan race, not that she cared, she had no intention of giving up this power and fighting to become a mother to weak little brats. Parseri and Tupin accompany Arlik to earth to take the last daughter of the royal house of Vegeta aka Viktoria Briefs and make her his apprentice and''' "proper saiyan with the honor of growing to sire his future children". Upon arrival to the planet they attack Capsule Corp. Tupin, Parseri and the Desa Brigade engage the arriving Z-Fighters, With her battling Kumiko and and are evenly matched even with Kumiko using Perfect Blaze. However Parseri begins beating her viciously in her bezerker state after Kumiko managed to hit her in the face cutting skin. Parseri picks up a battered Kumiko states that her power up is nothing compared to her super mutant form which she has yet to use in their fight. She is about to end her life when Arlik orders his soldiers back immediately since they got what they came for. Parseri informs her opponent that she will be back to finish where they left off...under her heel. She returns to earth on orders from Arlik to lay waste to the planet with her two lieutenants and the Desa Brigade along with a very large armada of the emires soldiers. She finds Kumiko and is intrigued by her confidence despite the thrashing she gave her weeks ago. One of her liutenants Sergit however charges at Kumiko believing not worthy of fighting his superior and Kumiko dispatches him with a lightning fast axekick. Parseri orders her soldiers and liutenant to go and complete their mission while she and Kumiko engage in a fierce battle. Their death match covers multiple landscapes with Parseri in her Super Mutant form and Kumiko in her new power up Perfect Blaze Lv2 battering the other with ki blasts, kicks, punches even biting, the ultimate cat fight. They both reach their limits but Parseri gets the upper hand when she blinds Kumiko with a ki flash and tackles her to the ground thousands of feet below causing an explosive crater around them. Fusing ki into her fists, Parseri begins to ground pound Kumiko relentlessly and as she is about to give the final blow she tells Kumiko '''"This is by far the best fight I have had in years, unfortunately this will be your last, LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!" Just as the finishing blow was about to land, Kumiko used her Elegant Blaster to blast a fist sized hole in Parseri's sternum however the resulting blast damaged her further as well as knocking them a few meters away. With both on death’s door, Parseri takes solace that Kumiko will die as well from her injuries soon enough and begins to chuckle and laughed harshly that is until, "Why's she laughing big sis"? asked a voice she didn't recognize. "Don't know. Like it must be a saiyan thing". Parseri's eyes open wide as she looks up at a little boy with green hair and her opponent now fully healed like their fight never happened except for the damage to her clothes. Confusion racked her brain and she weakly asked "H-h-how?" Kumiko gives her a victorious smirk and replies "Senzu bean." "S-Senzu b-bean?" asked Parseri. "Senzu bean". repeats Kumiko. "SENZU BEAN" Shouts Daiku as he throws one at her forehead as she dies from her wounds. Category:Female Category:Saiyan Category:Bad Category:Females Category:Villain